


So Happy Together

by x_marks_the_isa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romance, Singing, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_marks_the_isa/pseuds/x_marks_the_isa
Summary: Set twenty-plus years after kh3, where Lea and Isa are happily married and everything has set into place. Whenever I hear this song, I feel like it would be perfect for them to dance to: so here's a little piece on their eternal bond. Not much dialogue, just visuals of them being adorable together.
Relationships: AkuSai - Relationship, Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Leaisa - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	So Happy Together

Deep sea hair is delicately crisscrossed into a braid, pushed back and settled between the man's shoulder blades, sweeping down to his waist. Having such vibrant hair had been a staple for him since childhood; now the blue was laced with countless icy silver strands won with age. Glancing up from the book in his lap, he adjusts his glasses to properly view a faded photograph set on the table next to him, held in an intricate frame of silver and gold. Lifting it gently, he brings it toward him with a soft smile.  
  
A young, brilliantly redheaded man in a suit of black silk accented by a soft, silver bow-tie beams up at him from the photograph. Arm in arm with the redhead, looking at him with an expression of pure adoration, was a man with striking blue hair dressed in a velvet suit of white, embellished with glistening golden buttons. Each had cuff-links decorating their wrists, showcasing charms of the sun and moon.  
  
Absentmindedly stroking along the ornate frame, the older man absorbed every detail of the beloved photo. It's amazing how a picture can transport you into the moment, he thinks to himself with a sigh. It's as though their wedding song found its way from this snapshot into his living room, filling the space with its tranquil melody full of promise. Only...  
  
Isa tore his gaze from the photograph to look toward the stereo and found he wasn't alone. Smugly propped against the far wall and humming faintly with the tune was his husband, hair just as brilliantly red as their wedding day, now woven with the same silver strands gifted from time.  
  
Chuckling softly as he pushed himself off of the wall, Lea steps toward the large, leather armchair Isa occupied. Bending into a slight bow, Lea made a show of extending his hand in a flamboyant fashion. Raising an eyebrow mischievously, he met Isa's gaze, "Excuse me sir, may I have this dance?"  
  
Glancing from Lea's amused expression to his outstretched hand, Isa grinned and feigned an exasperated sigh, "You're obnoxious." Not able to keep the laughter out of his voice, he took Lea's hand and was gracefully pulled to his feet.  
  
Lea's free hand slid to Isa's waist, continuing to hold his hand with the other. Isa laughed softly into the nape of Lea's neck, moving himself to hold onto the taller man's shoulder.  
  
Turning to kiss his temple, Lea begins to whisper with the music, swaying lightly on the spot. " _...I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life..._ "  
  
Continuing to sing, Lea tenderly unravels the braid holding Isa's hair back. "... _when you're with me, baby the skies will be blue..._ ", he brushes his hand through Isa's hair at this word, allowing the locks to flow freely. Finishing the lyric in a breath barely audible, he presses Isa into a tight embrace, "... _for all my life._ "


End file.
